magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Maza Iteiri
While many species of deer can be found throughout the west, only a few are known to roam other planes of existence. The so-called spirit deer – shika mizu, maza iteiri, and fia puca – tread the line between the living and the dead, said to be harbingers and messengers each with their own role to play in our world. As creatures born of another plane, little is understood about their magic, which seems to be a sort all of its own, related to the life energy that gives all things breath. They cannot be harmed by human spells, and at certain points in the day they may cease to interact with this world at all, fading away until they appear as ghosts, or disappear altogether. Each variety of spirit deer derives its power from a celestial body – the fia puca draws from the moon, the maza iteiri from the sun, and the shika mizu from the two of them together. Each deer sports a small flame that flickers above its head, and will protect this flame at all costs, for if it goes out, the deer will vanish, its tie to this world broken. Egg This smooth brown egg is hot to the touch, and has a green flame that makes you feel at ease if you warm your hands near it. Hatchling Like all spirit deer, maza iteiri never eat and instead obtain their energy from celestial bodies. They take in energy from the sun, and are most active at midday. While maza iteiri are not born in this realm, it is common to see their fawns wandering around with adults in the northern plains of Foenara, especially around human towns. Though the young do not yet possess antlers, they still have healing powers, and seem to be born with an inherent understanding of magic. In general the fawns are shy but curious, staying well out of reach of humans they do not know, but often within sight. With time, they may come to form a special bond with a particular human, lending them some of their healing miasma in dire times. Adult Maza iteiri are found throughout Foenara, though rarely seen except for a few isolated northern towns where they seem to thrive. In these distant hills, villagers have a deep and very old connection with the peaceful spirit deer that wander the hills, and the humans and the deer often live alongside one another. The maza iteiri possess healing magic in the form of a green miasma that constantly swirls around their legs. This miasma develops over the deer’s lifespan, and if used, regenerates slowly. However, it is a powerful substance, able to bring back any creature from the brink of death. While some would seek to use it for their own purposes, it is impossible to do so unless the deer are willing to give it up. Those who live alongside the deer rarely ask this of their companions, instead traveling with them and learning a unique sort of healing magic by studying the deer’s behaviors. Maza iteiri seem to be able to sense creatures in pain, and will sometimes lead humans to a downed creature so that the humans can take it into their care, or put it out of its misery. They can also sense illness in humans, and if no medicines or magic are proving effective, a maza iteiri with a human companion will not hesitate to use some of their life-giving miasma to help. Additional Information *No. 669 *Obtained from: Herbalist Shop for 5300 *Sprites: Tekla *Description: PKGriffin *Transforming: **Midnight - 6am - invisible **6am - Noon - transparent **Noon - 6pm - visible **6pm - Midnight- transparent Category:2016 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Transforming Category:Deers